


The Haunting of Hill house imagines

by stcrrywrites



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrrywrites/pseuds/stcrrywrites
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles, Requests, and Prompts for the Haunting of Hill House, uploaded from my old Tumblr (@Stcrrywrites). Works may contain adult themes, violence, graphic depictions of death, etc. Read at your own risk for I am not responsible if you read something you are not prepared for.This work is finished.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Don't be afraid | Nell Crain x Fem!Reader

You’d never expect Nell, of all people, to seek out any kind of romantic affection after Arthur. No one really expected her to reign herself back into the reality she calls her life with all the death and all the ghosts. Not that she sees the ghost much anymore now that she has somehow to spend her time with and to love unconditionally. She never really thought she’d ever get this far with emotions and feelings after everything but with the repeated encouragement of her twin brother, Luke, she finally managed to accept your proposition of a date.

It’s been six months since then and the most she’s had is a few sleep paralysis episodes here and there. Still scary and wildly unpleasant but nothing you can’t help her out of, after a few seconds of gentle coaxing. Your fingers are always so delicate against her skin as your breath fans the tip of her running nose. Pulling you out of her frantic horror-filled state of mind and planting her back in bed where she’s safe and sound with you.

A sharp inhale leaves the brunette as her body slowly sits up with your help. Blue-grey eyes looking in your’s before lips find a home atop your own and shaky hands hold your face in the tightest grip she can muster “Hi.” comes out in a sort of relieved sounding exhale. Hands slacken against your face before finally sliding back into her lap as her forehead gently plants itself on your shoulder for a form of stability.

“C’mon, let’s get some coffee. _Okay_?” your voice sounds far more soothing in her ears than you’d really think. You can feel her entire body relax just from your simple suggestion of coffee at, what seems to be, 3am.

Nell pulls away with a soft look lacing her features as she nods “Yeah, okay, coffee—coffee sounds really good.” she always has an air of timidness to her as she slips from the bed. Her nightgown falling just above her knees as she grabs her robe off the closet door handle and snugly wraps it around herself. Curious eyes following your form as you grab your own robe and beckon the ladder to follow you into the tiny kitchen.

Feet patter softly against the wood floor while warm bodies weave through the dark hallway. Sighs of content leaving you both once the nightlight plugged into the wall, near the counter, comes into view.

“You haven’t had one of those in a while.” it’s more of a statement and less an observation as you slowly grab some mugs and fill the coffee maker up. Clicking it on as it brews with a low humming sound behind you. The young Crain nodded in confirmation of your words but she doesn’t seem to be too eager to talk about it or even acknowledge it just yet. Unsurprisingly, you caught on with a small hum _**“Want to know why I love playing in the dark?”**_

The other woman blinks at you with a look of dumbfoundedness before opening her mouth “Uh–yeah–sure.” her head remained tilted. Brown hair falling to the side while a little smile danced on her features from your unusual question. You never seem to stop putting her in pure awe of you or of how lucky she is to have a woman like you in her life. Without you, she’d surely go insane and reclusive again like some sort of brokenhearted hermit.

A giggle falls from you both once the coffee fills your mugs and you find yourselves seated on the couch. Knees pulled in as she holds her cup of stars and eagerly waits for you to tell her why you love playing in the dark. It only makes you smile a little before forming an explanation “I love it because of the mysteries darkness holds and of the safety. Nothing can hurt you when your dancing in the dark or when you’re playing a game by yourself or with friends.”

“It’s mystifying and not in the slightest bit scary to me.” Nell only nods with a few more sips of creamer drowned coffee as her head tilts just a bit “you’re a lot braver than I am, Y/N.” her voice is meek as eyes lower shyly.

“You’re brave, Nellie, especially after everything that’s happened and that house. You got help even when you were terrified and you stand your ground when you know it’s what you need to do.” now it’s your turn to sip coffee and sigh a little from how hot it still is “you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met, Eleanor Crain.” that time she truly smiled widely at you, her teeth showing in the process while a blush flushed her cheeks.

“I guess I am, huh?” for now she’ll remain the _brave girl_ and not the sad girl. For now, she’ll hold her cup of stars and cherish every single moment she has with you in her life. She’ll cherish every breath, every sound, and every gesture until your love dies away or you two grow too old to stop loving each other. You’ll never lose her and she hopes that she’ll never lose you.


	2. Pumpkin disaster | Nell Crain x Reader

It’s surprising how odd celebrating holidays seems to the youngest, albeit only by ninety seconds, Crain. She gets excited every year but she never makes much of an attempt to celebrate certain things anymore. Yet, here she is sitting with you at the kitchen table giggling as sharp tools make work on the pumpkins before you.

Nell tried her hardest to fight you on the very notion of carving anything. She didn’t even _want_ to do anything this year but you weren’t having it. It took thirty minutes and pretty blinking eyes to finally get her to agree to your Halloween spirit. 

The brunette is trying to act annoyed at the whole situation but even she can’t deny how fun it is; or how much she likes hearing your giggle. You both managed to put your hair up before anything started to try to avoid getting anything gross in the strands. Grabbing gloves didn’t seem to cross either of your minds just yet but now it’s too late and your hands already smell like pumpkin guts, _yuck_ , and are covered in it too.

The table’s a mess, _**more like a disaster**_ , but it doesn’t matter now that you both seem too enthralled in your creations, However, those creations look a little bit like a Kindergarten painting but _oh well_. Neither of the images is symmetrical or even really eligible to whatever you two were going for originally. You’re pretty sure Nellie was trying to carve a bird but it looks more like a weirdly deformed bat which is festive but the polar opposite of her plan.

You’re carving isn’t much better, Nell thought it was maybe a witch or something. She was wrong once she heard you huff and correct her playfully that you carved a ghost but it didn’t work out so well. You both still plan on setting the pumpkins out for the holidays even if they look like a toddler got ahold of carving tools and had a field day.


End file.
